halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The cheif
Welcome ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 19:31, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Helpful Hints As an old member of this wikia I will tell you that, well instead of using the line, and putting words above it, use a heading, such as above, edit to see the effect, and other than minor grammar errors, and the property template missing, good articles. :) RE:HELPFUL HINTS No see i made up some of the words then added them to the online spell-checker so the red line wouldn't be there and i checked to see if there were red lines there weren't and i have added the property template so you can check bad spelling and property template missing off your list--The cheif 01:09, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sure! But still, need anything ask me! RE:HELPFUL HINTS Ok thanks--The cheif 15:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) SPARTANS RE:"dude" - Complete disection of your fail points Well, 'Dude': *First off, get a fracking clue. You are a n00b who can't use correct Grammar. *Yes, I say your article is NCF. I've been here long enough, and have made enough articles to know what is a proper, non-Canon-Friendly article, and your fail SPARTAN-VIII project is NCF-why it is will be coming up on further points. *"well it's in the future you don't know what happens so..." - Well, I'm judging by what is on your article, which isn't much, and, of what is on your article, it is complete, impossible sh*t in every definition of the word. *"...it is canon friendly" - Well, you are just SOL then, dude, because it is not Canon friendly. And until I (since I tagged it) or a moderator sees an improvement in the article, it remains NCF and eligible for Name spacing or deletion. My favorite point last. >=D So... Your saying because you made the article (a bunch of words arranged in a way of your liking), and its "original", which its not, as its merely a reiteration of a dozen SPARTAN projects, with seemingly impossible-to-kill Spartans and over one hundred thousand applicants in the program, and therefore, this reworded-unoriginal article is yours. Well, your group of words that is yours is not friendly with existing Halo Canon, therefore, it is Non-Canon-Friendly. Do you wish for me to dumb this down into simpler, 3 to 4 word sentences for you, so you can comprehend what I am saying? Respectfully submitted, , Halo-Fanon User Well, since you seem to be quite dimwitted and were advanced to the Advanced Special Education class, I'll say this: READ MY FIRST POINT AGAIN! LET ME REPEAT THAT! THE FIRST POINT! Thank you for showing your amazing intelligence in this matter . PLease Civilty warning 1 lol What Maslab meant to say is: you are being stupid and he doesn't want to get pointless messages on his talk page. So unless you question, query, or whatever is worthwhile, leave us the frack alone. -_- RE:Your discovery listed on Maslab's Talk page Erm...no. Thats a load of crap. And, please, shut up and don't bother people with retarded comments like the one you sent Maslab. Thank you, Deadliest Halo Warrior tip... Maslab's arguments outdo yours by far. If you are to have any chance of winning, you will have to replace your flimsy, pathetic excuses of fail with epic statements of Win. So get moving. And I'm telling you this because I'm laughing far too hard at the fight for it to be healthy, and I rather want Maslab to have a good battle, even if its with a knave, like yourself. Get your arse into gear, you, if you really want to win! Also, I just want a better show for when the DHW battle starts. More fun for the spectaters if it is not one sided. =P Ajax's Art He draws them.}} If you want a more in depth answer, then to the best of my knowledge he uses a variant of flash, somewhere between Macromedia 7 to Adobe Creative Suites 3. I think you can get a version (most likely Macromedia 7) for free trial, but all of the other versions cost money. The newer versions cost up to hundreds of dollars. Unless you can use certain programs to get a free version. =] Your NCF'ed articles Regarding your NCF tagged articles...almost every article you have made...they are to be namespaced, unless you overhaul them to meet Halo Fanon's Canon Friendliness policy. Kindly fix them, most of all, your VIII's. Especially them. >.> And he does not like you, and cannot stand you. I agree completely with his reasoning.